


No Feelings Allowed

by newtmasofficial



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry flirts with anything with two legs, Jealous!Uma, Jealousy, and hes def bi, pretend that Uma was with them when they found ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: Prompt: Harry flirting with anything under the sun and Uma getting jealous





	No Feelings Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, that thing where its: I'm not homophobic, I just don't like seeing you with guys that aren't me, but it's I'm not jealous, I just don't like it when you flirt with people who aren't me.
> 
> Tbh, this probably isn't my best work and I wrote it over like five different sittings, so if parts don't flow, that's why.
> 
> Read on tumblr [here](https://gingwrites.tumblr.com/post/187014562169/no-feelings-allowed-huma)

“Well, hello,” Harry said, dragging the syllables. “Look what we have here: King Beasty!” The crew cheered around Harry. 

“And might I say, the apple does not fall far from the tree,” Harry said, looking Ben up and down. 

“Harry!” 

“Yes, Captain?” Harry asked, turning toward Uma, getting down on one knee. He even took his pirate hat off and held it over his heart. 

_ Always one to go for the dramatic _ , Uma thought. 

"No flirting with the prisoners!" Uma barked before turning on her heel and making her way below deck. She needed to do something to not only occupy her until Mal and her crew showed up, but to also get her mind off Harry flirting. 

Uma didn't know what it was, but everytime she caught Harry flirting, her stomach started hurting and she felt the need to punch something. Uma always assumed it was because on the Isle, people didn't have relationships. They didn't flirt. If you did, you were allowing in a weakness that anybody could exploit, and she was not going to let herself, or anyone on her crew, succumb to that. 

…

“Well, well, well. Harry Hook, and you, my little duckling, are  _ ravishing _ ,” Harry purred, walking toward the beautiful little creature that was standing next to Carlos. If all Auradon kids looked like this, he'd be in trouble. 

"Ravishing and taken," Carlos said, putting an arm around his girlfriend. He knew Harry's reputation to flirt with anything with two legs; he had been on the receiving end too many times to count.

“Ahem,” someone cleared their throat behind Harry, causing him to turn around. “Can we get back to more important matters, like the half-beast over there?” 

Harry looked down, ashamed of getting called out by his captain. He quickly turned his attention back to Jay and Ben, but not before stealing a quick glance in Uma’s direction. Harry thought she would be happy that they had found Ben (and that he was no longer a beast that may or may not kill them), but she had a stormy look in her eyes, mouth pinched together and eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t know what caused it, but Harry was going to stay out of her way as long as she looked like that.

… 

“So, she definitely taken?” Harry asked over Evie’s shoulder, staring intently at Mal and Ben dancing in the distance.

“Yes.” 

“And so is she,” Doug interjected once Harry made eye contact with Evie.

Harry just rolled his eyes. He knew the princess was off limits. She deserved way better than he could give. She really did deserve her own castle, but he wasn’t about to let everyone else know that he thought that way.

“What’s my name?” Uma asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Uma,” Harry replied, stretching out her name like he always did when she asked.

Harry saw Uma’s eyes dart to his lips for a millisecond. Maybe she actually liked him? Harry had always had a small crush on his captain. Who wouldn't? She was strong, independant, could kill you with one look, and on top of that, she was the most beautiful woman Harry had ever laid eyes on.

_ Screw it, _ Harry thought, going in for the kill. He leaned in, hoping that Uma wouldn’t slap him for kissing her. Before he had a chance to touch her lips, though, Harry started stumbling forward. He quickly opened his eyes to realize that Uma had moved away from him, shooting down his advances. 

Uma rolled her eyes and turned to walk away to celebrate with the rest of her crew. She didn’t like Harry. Feelings we not allowed, even if they were no longer on the Isle. They made you weak and she wouldn’t allow that.

Not even two minutes later, Uma turned back toward Harry to see the little villain-turned Auradon princess, Audrey, strutting toward her first mate. She twirled around him, grabbing his hand in the process to drag him along. 

Uma saw red the second the princess touched her lips to Harry’s cheek. Before her brain caught up with her legs, Uma was storming toward her first mate, intent on dragging him away from Audrey. She had no right to touch him, to kiss him. 

When she was about ten feet from the odd couple, Uma stopped, realizing what she was going. She had no reason to go over there and break the two up, did she? Harry could do what he liked. Him and Uma were not dating. Even though he was her first mate, she had no control over his dating life, though she would bet that if she asked, Harry would dump the princess in a heartbeat. 

_ Maybe I don’t have a problem with Harry actually having feelings for other people. Maybe I just have a problem with him having feelings toward people that aren’t me,  _ Uma realized. Maybe it really wasn’t about being on the Isle or not allowing weaknesses. Maybe it really was because she wanted to be with her first mate. Maybe she maybe, kind of liked Harry. 

Before Uma could gather her bearings and decide if she wanted to leave Harry be or actually tell him about her realization, she looked up to see Harry pushing Audrey away from him, shaking his head no. Maybe she had a chance and didn’t blow her shot.

“Harry!” Uma called before jogging the rest of the way to her first mate. 

Harry turned away from the heartbroken-looking Audrey. 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Uma asked, catching up with Harry.

Harry nodded.

“So, I think I realized something,” Uma started, deciding to go ahead and tell the truth. What did she have to lose? “Every since you’ve been apart of my crew, and you’ve flirted with someone, I’ve gotten this feeling in my stomach. I’ve always thought it was because on the Isle, if you like someone, you let in feelings that make you vulnerable, which could lead to you getting hurt, and I didn’t want that to happen, not to anyone on my crew, especially not my first mate.

“But then, just now, I realized something. I realized that maybe I didn’t have a problem with you flirting in general. Maybe I have a problem with you flirting with people who aren’t me.” Uma took a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say, Harry, is that I think I like you. Like, really like you. And if it’s not too late, maybe we could get back to that kiss you were trying to give me earlier?” 

Harry looked frozen, and Uma was afraid of what was going to come out of his mouth. Nothing did though, as he leaned forward and quickly pecked her on the cheek. 

“I think I’d like that, Uma,” Harry said, smiling. 

Harry held out his hand, which Uma grabbed, and he led her out in the sea of dancing VKs and AKs. 

Uma smiled to herself. Maybe she would get her happy ending. She was in Auradon after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! And as always, prompts are always open, either for fics, imagines, or headcanons. Just let me know on tumblr!
> 
> My writing blog is [here](https://gingwrites.tumblr.com/)  
My main blog is [here](https://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/)


End file.
